


The Wheel of Vengeance vs the Battle Buddies

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, For The Kids, M/M, RT Extra Life 2018, battle buddies, way better than Larry’s fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: It’s extra life time and the RT extra life hashtag is demanding a very special kiss to go on the Wheel of Vengeance. Will the participants comply?





	The Wheel of Vengeance vs the Battle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> We were denied a battle buddies kiss, so I’m gonna help you guys out.

It was the day of the big extra life stream at Rooster Teeth and the Achievement Hunter crew was kicking things off. The donation total was increasing by the second and the dreaded Wheel of Vengeance was being filled. 

“Remember to use the #rtextralife to send us your ideas on how we can torture these guys! For the kids, of course.” Jack announced. 

Jeremy looked around on his chair, probably looking for something he forgot. This didn’t go unnoticed. 

“What’s up, Jeremy? You look worried.” Matt Bragg asked. 

“I, uh...” Jeremy sighed. “Have you seen Ryan? I wanted to ask him something but he’s not here yet.”

“Oh. I haven’t seen him. Sorry, dude. He should be here soon. You know him. Dad things and all.” Matt elbowed him and Jeremy chuckled lightly. Matt continued, “is it something I can help with?”

“No, not really. It’s a battle buddies thing. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” Jeremy smiled and waved him off. 

Just then, the alarms sounded. Someone made a $1337 donation and everyone flailed their arms in excitement, the camera also going crazy cutting to each person. 

“Wait! I’m not done with the wheel! I have one more thing to add but I don’t know what!” Caiti whined. 

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m late. You guys didn’t destroy the set yet, so I didn’t miss much.” 

Jeremy turned to see Ryan walking in, waving to everyone and to the camera. Jeremy jumped out of his chair and rushed to give Ryan a hug. 

“Hey! You made it! I thought you forgot about us.” the shorter of the two smirked. 

Ryan chuckled and gave him a noogie. “Now why would I forget about this? I get to see you and everyone else make fools of yourselves for the greater good. Also, I gotta co-host and possibly kiss Chad again, so I’m not gonna miss that for the world.” Ryan gestured to Chad who was sitting next to Jack. 

“Is this tradition now?” Chad laughed. 

“If you want it to be” Ryan winked. 

Jeremy just rolled his eyes and sighed. He wished he could have a connection like that. 

“I still need to fill this wheel!” Caiti pointed to the empty spot. 

“H-hold on, hold on. I might have a-“ Jeremy started but then another $1337 donation came in and everyone went nuts. 

Ryan laughed. “I see we’ve started with this already.”

“We sure have, pal. Anyway, there’s something I wanna ask you about that last spot on the wheel. I want us to do something together.” Jeremy nervously started. 

“Oh yeah? I’m all for throwing moonballs at Matt Bragg.” 

“Fuck you, Ryan!” Matt flipped him off from his beanbag. 

Jeremy smiled. “No, it’s not that. I, uh...I’ve been looking at the hashtag since this morning. And people really like the Battle Buddies-“

“As they should.” Ryan nodded. 

“And they want us to...they want us to...” Jeremy started to blush. “They want us to kiss, Ryan.”

“I kinda figured.” Ryan chuckled and fixed his backwards cap. 

“Are you up for it? Or is Chad the only guy you’ll ever kiss on extra life? I-I don’t wanna interfere.” Jeremy started to back away and bumped into Chad, who was now standing behind him. 

“Hey, I’m willing to share.” Chad smirked. “You take good care of Ryan. I need him later on tonight.”

“And besides, remember RTX? I kissed Risinger so it’s fine. You don’t have to be afraid to ask me things, Jeremy. I’m not that scary.”

“That’s a lie!” Geoff pointed out from his seat, with his newly shaven face.

“You wanna play golf later on, Geoff? It might be 8 AM, but I’m down for some bips.” 

Geoff’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. 

“That’s what I thought.” Ryan turned back to Jeremy. “If you’re okay with doing it, then so am I. Battle buddies?” Ryan stuck out his hand. 

Jeremy nodded. “Battle Buddies.” Jeremy gave Ryan’s hand a shake then turned back to Caiti. “Put ‘Battle Buddies kiss’ on there.”

The crowd went “oooh” and applauded with words of encouragement. 

“Thank God because that’s all the hashtag is saying right now.” Jack pointed to his phone. “All right. We’ve got two spins. Caiti, take it away!” 

Caiti finished writing and then spun the wheel. Round and round it went. Then it started to slow down. And the kiss was far on the other side of the wheel. Not happening this time. Instead it landed on “tase fist.”

“Ohhh, who’s getting the tase fist??” Jack asked. 

“We actually have two. Jeremy and I will take one. Get over here, Matt Bragg.” Ryan smirked. 

“Oh, what the fuck?! Why me??” Matt whined. Chad handed the buddies one tase fist each. 

“Because Gavin isn’t here yet so you’re my punching bag for now. Besides, it’s for the kids.” Ryan pointed out. 

Matt sighed and walked between the two. “I hate you both.”

“Love you too, Matt. Ready, Ryan?” Jeremy prepared himself. So did Matt. 

“Ready. On the count of three. One-“

The Battle Buddies both tased Matt then and there, to his surprise. Matt jumped up and yelled, moving his feet and dancing away the pain as everyone laughed around him. 

“I seriously hate you both!” Matt panted in slight pain. 

Ryan gave him a pat on the head. “You’ve done your job. Now sit down like a good shark mage.”

Matt grumbled and sat back on his beanbag next to Andy. 

“You two are relentless,” Jack muttered and shook his head. “All right, Caiti! One more spin of the wheel!!” 

Caiti spun the wheel again, everyone having their hopes for it to land/not land on a punishment. Just then, the wheel slowed down and it finally stopped. 

“Battle Buddies kiss!” Jack cheered. 

Jeremy and Ryan looked at each other and blushed. 

“Oh crap. You realize tumblr will explode from this, right?” Jeremy chuckled nervously. 

“So will our twitch chats. We’ve just gotta hope it’s meh enough to fly by.” Ryan started to shake a bit. 

“Oh no you don’t! You give Jeremy the same level of kisses you’ve been giving me or you’re not co-hosting with me tonight!” Chad warned. 

“It’s for the kids and you both agreed!” Jack added. 

The lights dimmed for added mood and a hush fell over the stage. Some inspirational music began to play as Ryan and Jeremy moved closer to each other. 

“So, we’re really doing this, huh?” Ryan asked. 

“Yep. It’s been nice knowing you, pal. We won’t survive the twitter mentions for weeks.” Jeremy chuckled. 

“Oh, I think we’ll be fine. Actually, I was hoping you’d ask about it because I was gonna ask you.” Ryan blushes a little more. 

“Wha-? Really?” Jeremy laughed. “We both wanted to kiss each other?” 

“I guess so.” Ryan chuckled. 

“JUST KISS ALREADY!” Geoff yelled. 

They both flipped him off, simultaneously. Then turned back to each other. They were so close, they couldn’t walk forward anymore. 

Jeremy got on his tip toes and hugged Ryan for support. “You ready, Ry-?” 

Without warning, Ryan gently grabbed the back of Jeremy’s neck, slowly leaned in, opened his mouth and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jeremy returned the sentiment and placed his hand around Ryan’s neck as much as he could, due to height difference. They released and went in again for another kiss, clearly having a good time and enjoying the passion each other was giving. 

They didn’t notice all the whoops and hollers around them. They were in their own world now, enjoying each other’s company and this long awaited moment in Achievement Hunter history. 

Finally, they released and Jeremy got off his tip toes. They both hugged as the $1337 alarms went off again. 

Everyone was cheering extra loud this time, and even Chad was enjoying the moment. 

“Wow! That was amazing!” Jack cheered. 

Jeremy looked at Ryan. “Yep. It sure was. Holy crap. I was right. You’re so passionate about your kisses! You theater nerd!” he chuckled. 

Ryan smirked. “I mean, it’s partially wanting to put on a show but...it’s mostly because I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. And I’d like to do it again.”

Jeremy pointed to the camera. “Well, it’s up to them, isn’t it?” 

And to no one’s surprise, the $1337 donation parade started. The kiss wasn’t landed on as much as desired, but it’s safe to say the kisses won’t stop when their segment ends.


End file.
